Esto no es lo que queria
by Marifer Cullen Withlock
Summary: 6 años despues de convertir a bella llega un nuevo vampiro al clan y se encaprichan el uno con el otro y huyen de ahi dejando todo y a todos, Esto es lo que queria o no?


Hola aqui estoy con mi primera historia.

Bueno aun no entiendo muy bien ff asi que los capitulos los subo aqui mismo cada linea division entre lineas es un capitulo.

Creo que eso es todo, cualquier comentario dejnme un Review no tardare mas de 48 horas en responderles.

* * *

><p>Esto no es lo que quería<p>

Hace 6 años que me convertí en vampira. Tengo una familia maravillosa, una hija que adoro con todo mi corazón, y un marido al que amo con locura, bueno eso creo.

-Hey Emmett devuélveme mi libro- digo ya enojada de que tengo 5 minutos pidiéndoselo y se rie y corre.

-Si no que hermanita, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-me pregunta retóricamente y a la vez burlándose.

-Voy a hacer que Nessie te ignore todo lo que queda del mes-a el le encantaba jugar con Nessie, ella era la única que lo aguantaba en la casa.

-No, no porfaaaa- me dijo con su cara de perdón- Ten tu libro- y me lo dio.

-Gracias Emmy- dije malévolamente

Estabamos solo Esme, Emmett y yo en casa. Nessie había ido con Jacob a una fogata con los demás Quileutes, los demás habían ido de caceria, deberían regresar en unas horas mas o menos.

***5 horas después.***

Edward y los demás llegaron con otro vampiro herido, Carlisle no se detuvo a decir algo si no que subió corriendo las escaleras seguido del vampiro. Nadie dijo nada. A los 3 minutos bajaron los dos.

-Chicos el es Daniel- dijo Carlisle haciéndole señas de que se sentara en el sillón de la sala.

-Mucho gusto Daniel- le dije muy amablemente.

-Dan, puedes decirme Dan- dijo y me sonrio sinceramente.

-Ok Dan- sonreí.

Todos se fueron dispersando poco a poco excepto Esme, Jasper y Edward que se internaron en el bosque rápidamente. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a su habitación (que sorpresa ¬¬). Carlisle se fue a su despacho a leer unos libros y Alice fue a ver catalogos de moda a su habitación.

Dan estaba sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir. Fui y me sente con el en el sofá con el y empezamos a platicar.

-Y que fue lo que te paso, quiero decir porque te trajeron aquí si se puede saber?- le dije, en realidad tenia curiosidad.

-Me pelee con el líder de mi clan y comenzamos a luchar y los dos quedamos malheridos y decidi que lo mejor era irme de ahí enseguida. Y corri por unas 2 horas desde Mexico, hasta que Carlisle y los demás me encontraron, luego me ofrecieron venir con ellos y que si yo quería podía quedarme con ustedes el tiempo que yo quisiera aquí con ellos y yo pude ver que eran una familia, si una familia y no un clan, muy unida y decidi darme otra oportunidad de estar en compañía de mas de mi especie y por eso es por lo que vine.

-Eso es algo bueno que pases tiempo con nosotros, oye y otra pregunta, ¿Tienes algún don?-le pregunte.

-Si, puedo copiar los poderes de otros vampiros al mirarlo a los ojos- me dijo

-Eso es algo genial-dije impresionada

-¿Y tu tienes alguno?- me pregunto

-Si, yo tengo una clase de escudo que protege mi cuerpo entero, es decir, que por ejemplo no pueden leerme la mente, ni manipularme, ni nada por el estilo.

-Increible -me dijo de una manera extraña

De pronto algo cambio y extendió su mano hasta mi mejilla y la dejo muy poco tiempo, luego la retiro.

A las 2 horas llegaron Esme, Jasper y Edward.

-Dan te tenemos una sorpresa, ven con nosotros- dijo Esme muy emocionada, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todos ya estaban en la sala con nosotros.

-Claro, los sigo- dijo Dan

En ese momento todos seguimos a Esme y a Jasper atravez del bosque ya que Edward me dio la mano y venia conmigo. Poco tiempo después llegamos a una cabaña hecha de pura madera, era pequeña de un solo nivel con un porche al frente de una de las ventanas y por dentro tenia lo básico una sala comedor una habitación con su baño y vestidor, otro cuarto que solo contenía dos pequeñas c amas individuales y un pequeño buro en medio de ellas, también tenia un patio trasero cubierto de pasto, algunos arbustos, un gran árbol como para descansar debajo de el. La casa era muy bonita, iba de acuerdo al ambiente del bosque , Esme era una gran artista.

Al mirarla toda , Dan salió y nos agradeció a todos y que si no era molestia pudiera unirse a nuestra "familia" y con todo gusto aceptamos.

Al poco tiempo Carlisle y Esme lo trataban como un hijo mas, y nosotros como un hermano, aunque para mi era mucho mas que un hermano y eso me tenia intranquila y confundida hacia mis sentimientos con Edward. Nessie lo quería mucho y Emmett se ponía celoso era muy divertido ver como le decía a Nessie que ella era mala por cambiarlo y ella solo se reia y lo hacia enojar junto con Dan.

* * *

><p>Dan se comportaba como con celos hacia Edward, aunque no sabía por qué y creo que Edward tampoco ya que cuando se veían, el ponía su típica mirada como cuando quiere leer mi mente y no puede, es decir, su cara de frustración. Eso es una mala señal.<p>

***Tiempo después***

Ya tenía alrededor de 8 meses que Dan había llegado a nuestras vidas, todos lo tratábamos muy bien, era una buena persona y se había vuelto muy cercano a mí, también me ha contado cómo es que se transformo en vampiro…

FLASHBACK

… Me encontraba como cualquier chico de 19 años estudiando en mi primer año en una Academia de músicos profesionales en la Ciudad de México, rápidamente fui ascendiendo gracias a que tenía talento en el canto y en tocar la guitarra y el director de la escuela hablo conmigo y me dijo que tenían una vacante para llevarse a 32 músicos (uno por cada estado del país, solo se llevaban 32 cada año), y yo era el elegido para ir a Londres con los demás a probar suerte en las grandes ligas ya que aquí no hay mucho apoyo, pero primero tenía que probar que lo merecía concursando con más de 500 personas y ganándome mi lugar, era una especie de entrenamiento por unos 6 meses hasta quedar los finalistas e ir a Londres.

Acepte irme con el apoyo de mi familia, que me apoyaban totalmente.

Llevaba 3 semanas ahí y me comencé a hacer amigo de una bella chica el primer día, ella era una genio del Saxofón, cuando tocaba lograba, lo que muy pocos, llamar por completo tu atención y quedar fascinado con su estilo. Pero no solo era eso lo que llamaba tu atención, sino que era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto, era de una tez blanca que se veía como seda, un cabello castaño rojizo que caía hasta sus hombros y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, era una mujer delgada pero no muy alta y sus ojos color turquesa eran como el agua de un lago tan pura y hermosa que te cautiva con su belleza.

En la escuela comenzó a rondar un extraño chico que se unió mucho a nosotros dos, luego de un tiempo él y ella se enamoraron perdidamente, el era muy blanco, alto y de cabello negro abundante y lacio, los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro pero aun así ella seguía muy unida a mí, a él no le molestaba prefería que fuera conmigo y no con desconocidos.

Después de unos meses el nos confeso de que era vampiro, aunque ni ella ni yo nos asustamos ya que confiábamos en él y le creímos. Él le dijo a ella que quería pasar toda la eternidad con ella y que si podría convertirla, ella dijo que si, aunque le rogo que me convirtiera a mi también y el acepto para después buscarme una pareja a mí y yo acepte ante esa idea desconocida y tentadora.

Tuvimos que abandonar la escuela y fuimos a su cabaña e inmediatamente nos convirtió antes de que nos empezaran a buscar. El resto ya es historia…

FIN FLASHBACK

Yo era la única que sabia como lo convirtieron.

***Días después***

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, además todos están de cacería excepto Dan ya que él era carnívoro y cazaba humanos, y yo porque Nessie estaba dormida en el cuarto de Carlisle y Esme.

Estabamos viéndonos fijamente como de un tiempo para aca no podíamos dejar de hacerlo cuando estábamos solos. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, los dos nos queremos ir juntos de aquí. Eso me hace sentír como una mala esposa y madre y una desagradecida con mi familia por todo lo que me han dado, pero este sentimiento es mas fuerte que yo, asi como en Daniel.

-¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Te vas, no te estoy deteniendo pero dime la verdad, te quieres ir? Mirame y dimelo-me dijo tristemente –Siempre te estare esperando junto con Nessie, los dos te amamos demasiado, pero mereces ser feliz donde sea y con quien sea- me siento como la peor de las madres.

-Perdoname, siempre te recordare, a ti y a mi niña, pero entiéndeme esto es mas fuerte que yo- dije sin saber que mas decir- Debemos irnos, espero algún dia me perdones-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- me dijo y luego se volteo hacia Daniel y le dijo –Mas vale que cuides de ella siempre por que es lo mas importante para nosotros. Prometeme que la vas a cuidar- le ordeno

-Te juro que nunca la voy a lastimar, asi como para ti, también para mi es lo mas importante- respondió con respeto

* * *

><p>***** 7 meses después *****<p>

Después de tanto alejarnos ahora Daniel y yo nos establecimos en las Islas Malvinas en Sudamérica con una población muy escasa y alejada de nosotros. Al llegar construimos una cabaña, no tan lujosa como la mansión Cullen, pero para nosotros no hacían falta lujos solo que fuera un lugar donde ocultarnos.

Nuestra vida era, si se podría decir que era feliz, de noche nos dedicábamos a cazar. Yo seguía alimentándome de animales, por dos razones: los Cullen y que aunque no conozca a estas personas no soporto la idea de por ejemplo, dejar huérfanos a unos niños o quitarle un hijo a sus padres, no lo soportaría. Daniel si cazaba humanos pero el iba solo y lo más lejos posible.

Y de día nos dedicábamos a gozarnos el uno al otro, yo había descubierto cosas en el que me excitaban, nos podíamos quedar todo el tiempo del mundo encerrados en la habitación, lo único que nos hacia separarnos era la sed de sangre; pero me encantaba que me hiciera el amor sin miedo, que feliz era todo.

Algunos años después nuestro pequeño clan aumento con la unión de otro miembro. Una chica de 16 años llamada Sídney, ella era muy bonita y cuando la veía me recordaba mucho a Nessie, quien tendría más o menos la misma edad. Tenía un cabello rubio corto y unos ojos grises, era de estatura más o menos pequeña y era delgada. Dan y yo la encontramos en el bosque vagando, lo recuerdo muy bien…

FLASHBACK

… -¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo al bosque?- le pregunte a Daniel.

-Claro amor vamos- dicho así nos fuimos a recorrer el bosque.

Llevábamos unas 2 horas y media corriendo cuando de repente la vimos ahí vagando sola.

-Dan, mira para allá, mira a la niña de ahí- le dije alarmada

Dan volteo y la vio –Sera mejor que nos vayamos para no espantarla-

-¡No!, le preguntare que hace aquí- y me acerque.

-Disculpa, ¿niña estas perdida? –

-Ahh, lo siento es que me asuste, no, no estoy perdida, me fui de mi casa- me dijo tristemente

Note que estaba sola, sin nadie. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros, no te haremos daño-

-De acuerdo, los sigo-

-Sera mejor que te llevemos, estamos muy lejos de aquí, anda ven súbete a mis hombros- me miro confusa pero termino accediendo.

Corrimos y corrimos durante un largo rato hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Luego le pedimos que nos contara todo y nos dijo que un hombre al que su papa había estafado se había molestado tanto que ya tenía un tiempo siguiéndolos por el continente y un día finalmente los localizo y entraron a su casa le dijo al padre que era que si no le pagaba lo metería a la cárcel y a su esposa la llevaría a trabajar todo lo que le quedaba de vida para él. Pero el no sabía que yo era su hija, el no sabía que tenía hijos y no se dio cuenta de que yo los observaba desde las escaleras y mando a sus hombres a llevarse a mis papas y a otros les ordeno que registraran la casa y que ella corrió hasta su cuarto y se metió al pequeño ático en el techo, afortunadamente ellos no la vieron y se llevaron a sus papas. Después de eso ella salió por el bosque y estuvo vagando hasta que la encontramos.

Luego le contamos lo que éramos y a ella le agrado la idea, creía que era súper genial y le dijimos que nunca dijera nada a nadie y que nos dijera donde tenía familia para llevarla y nos dijo que no podía irse porque no tenía familia y que su hermano gemelo Luca estaba de intercambio en una escuela de teatro en Colombia. Nos pregunto si podríamos convertirla junto con su hermano y le dijimos que debíamos pensarlo, pero nos rogo ya que ni ella ni su hermano tenían a nadie más. Eso nos conmovió y terminamos aceptando.

Enseguida nos fuimos los 3 a Colombia y tuvimos que llevar al hermano a las afueras del pueblo donde estudiaba. Le contamos todo y él se mostro muy emocionado y acepto que los convirtiéramos, les dijimos que dolería y dijeron que serian capaces de soportarlo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y aquí estamos hoy Dan, Sídney, Luca y yo como un clan.

Yo les conté de mi hija y mi antigua familia y les pedí que fuéramos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta Dan estaba emocionado de verlos, aun así los quería mucho. Y así emprendimos el viaje.


End file.
